Research on the total synthesis of the oncolytic agents vinblastine and vincristine, the dyestuffs betacyans and indicaxanthins, the tremor producers tryptoquivaline and nortryptoquivalone and the neurotoxic agent saxitoxin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.C. Bradley and G. Buchi, A Short Synthesis of Camptothecin, J. Org. Chem., in press. R.J. Andregg, K. Biemann, G. Buchi, and M. Cushman, Malformin C, a New Metabolite of Aspergillus Niger, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., in press.